<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ineffable Art Gallery by yotoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020432">Ineffable Art Gallery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yotoll/pseuds/yotoll'>yotoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanart, Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), PhantOmens, Phantom of the Opera AU, Plague Doctor Crowley (Good Omens), Serpent's Song AU, THAT's a TAG what, Yes this is getting bumped up because of Serpent's Song they got nekked butts showing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yotoll/pseuds/yotoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection (dumping ground) for Good Omens art that I make. Ranges from silly to sweet. Enjoy my single brain cell humor.</p><p>Will update tags, characters, etc. as I go.</p><p>(Most of this is just taken from my tumblr--@yotoll cause that's who I am everywhere-- which is updated more frequently)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Index</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Index</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020432/chapters/63269944#workskin">Chapter 2 - Someone will die</a>
</p><p>-Quick goof</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020432/chapters/63270061#workskin">Chapter 3 - Armageddidn't Standoff</a>
</p><p>-Lady yelling at cat meme</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020432/chapters/63270106#workskin">Chapter 4 - Time-out in Hell</a>
</p><p>-Doodle based on a vine (Crowley says f*ck)</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020432/chapters/63270313#workskin">Chapter 5 - Magic Practice</a>
</p><p>-Aziraphale shows Crowley a magic trick (poorly)</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020432/chapters/63270415#workskin">Chapter 6 - Awake the Snake</a>
</p><p>-Crowley wakes up from his quarantine nap</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020432/chapters/63270460#workskin">Chapter 7 - Snake Love</a>
</p><p>-Quick goof</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020432/chapters/63270535#workskin">Chapter 8 - The Big Yeet(tm)</a>
</p><p>-Crowley is drunk and tries to explain yeet to Aziraphale (based on tumblr text post)</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="#section0009">Chapter 9 - Armageddidn't Beach Day</a>
</p><p>-Illustration of the group getting together at a beach in celebration of the anniversary of Armageddidn't</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020432/chapters/67481738#workskin">Chapter 10 - Snek Cuddles</a>
</p><p>-Aziraphale and Crowley snuggle together. It is soft.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020432/chapters/67481863#workskin">Chapter 11 - Labyrinth</a>
</p><p>-Crowley and Aziraphale don costumes (aka a Labyrinth AU)</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="#section0012">Chapter 12 - Serpent's Song Sketches</a>
</p><p>-Sketches for my developing Phantom of the Opera AU (this will go differently than you think, believe me)</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="#section0013">Chapter 13 - Bed Cuddles</a>
</p><p>-Soft moment of Crowley and Aziraphale in bed (not like <em>that</em>)</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="#section0014">Chapter 14 - More Serpent's Song AU Nonsense</a>
</p><p>-A variety of doodles/illustrations for this story (which will happen I promise.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="#section0015">Chapter 15 - Holiday Husbands</a>
</p><p>-Sketches of Crowley and Aziraphale relaxing for the holidays</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="#section0016">Chapter 16 - 20s Ineffable Wives</a>
</p><p>-Wives as a part of a DTIYS entry</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020432/chapters/70398630#workskin">Chapter 17 - Hastur's Performance Review</a>
</p><p>-Beelzebub meets with Hastur for a performance review</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020432/chapters/70398699#workskin">Chapter 18 - Warlock and the Haunted House</a>
</p><p>-Warlock wants to see a haunted house with Nanny</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020432/chapters/70398879#workskin">Chapter 19 - Plague Doctor Crowley + Sketches</a>
</p><p>-Plague Doctor Crowley to cure what ails ya, and some silly sketches for the heck of it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Someone will die...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based off Parks and Rec.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Armageddidn't Standoff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shameless memes~<br/>What do you mean, this isn't how things went down?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Time-out in Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one has a swear!</p><p>Based on: https://youtu.be/pJHRCv5P4hc</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Magic Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't know the original source for this one, but I did a twist on it anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Awake the Snake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My contribution to the unified effort to get Crowley out of bed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Snake Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Snake Crowley is loved. That's it. That's the drawing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Big Yeet(tm)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on <a href="https://ineffable-idiots.tumblr.com/post/181302000036/crowley-dyeing-his-hair-red-is-totally-in">this</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Armageddidn't Beach Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A beach day to celebrate the anniversary of Armageddidn't, and a wonderful opportunity to draw other major players besides just the Husbands. Seems only natural they'd try to celebrate together somehow, get to know each other under less stressful conditions.<br/>Definitely one of my more complicated pieces, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out!<br/>(May write up a short fic on this~)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Snek Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Snakes cuddle for warmth it's a facttt</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Labyrinth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aziraphale: You kidnapped the antichrist and trapped him in a maze?<br/>Crowley: It's perfect! He can't cause Armageddon if he's not on Earth.<br/>~<br/>These were supposed to be Halloween costumes, but it also works dumbly well as an AU.<br/>I have my hands full, so have fun.</p><p>(This also harkens back to a much older time for me reading fancomics about Labyrinth. Ah, memories.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Serpent's Song Sketches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello welcome to my Phantom of the Opera AU. It is called Serpent's Song and I will be making a fic eventually. Until then take these doodles in place of actual, proper art.<br/>(Feel free to also scream at me and ask me questions about it because I think too much about it and yes the other characters have all been assigned roles more or less.)<br/>Mild artistic nudity ahead, but no naughty bits.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bed Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. More Serpent's Song AU Nonsense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Promise this story will be a thing <i>eventually</i>. I'm just picky about how these things get done.<br/>Also, some of this is definitely because I watched 2004 Phantom and needed to draw them in the costumes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Holiday Husbands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have some holiday sketches I did while watching:<br/>-Muppets Christmas Carol<br/>-The Grinch<br/>-Home Alone 2<br/>And probably a couple of others I'm forgetting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 20s Ineffable Wives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was done as a DTIYS by Alice Rovai! <a href="https://alicerovai.tumblr.com/post/635784957166518272/dtys-time-if-you-dont-know-what-a-dtys">Original here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Hastur's Performance Review</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More memes, and non-husband content for a change.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Warlock and the Haunted House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another meme. Nanny Ashtoreth makes her debut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Plague Doctor Crowley + Sketches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've got a plague doctor idea in my brain, but currently that is pushed aside by Serpent's Song (which I'm currently writing, so... we'll see how soon that'll come about).<br/>Also enjoy some general fluff/silliness from my various sketches.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>